T In The Park ED
by mattjenkins
Summary: When Nick sends the team to a music festival. What could possbily go wrong?.
1. Chapter 1

T in the Park.E.D

It was a cold morning in the town of Holby City, and it was very early but the team of Holby City E.D were gathered around outside the E.D Department, having been told to arrive early the following morning. A lot of groans and grumbles from each of the staff.

'Why on earth are we here?' Robyn asked. As a shiver shot down her spine.

'Nick wanted a meeting. Said he had a surprise for us' Zoe said.

'Why not inside. Where it's warm!' Robyn added. Everyone had to agree. It was bitter cold although it was meant to be summer. But you know how unpredictable the British weather is. Just as a car pulled up.

Nick rolled down his window

'Its good to see you're all here. Now I'm sending you all on a treat. You will all be going to T in The Park' Nick informed the team.

'Nick you are kidding right?' came Zoe. It wasn't a secret that Zoe didn't like mud. Welles, or camping.

'No I am not kidding Zoe, a bus will arrive to pick you all up in the next half and hour. I do hope you've all brought your tents? Two to a tent. Because you're going to have to share. I hope you all have fun' Nick said and without another word he drove off leaving the ED team stood there.

'Well. This should be interesting' Louise said just as the bus pulled up to pick the team up had arrived. Just like Nick had predicted.

After a lot of grumbles, tutting and arguments. And tents in the boot. The team all scrambled aboard the bus that was going to take them to T in the park.

'Does anyone know the line up for the festival?' Jamie asked as he took a seat next to Robyn.

'I think it's Kings of Leon and Jessie J headlining this year' Sam spoke up. She had taken a seat next to Tom who smiled at her.

'Well we all know you'll be sharing a tent' Linda said. The rest of the ED laughed at this comment while Sam and Tom tried not to blush.

'Well I'm not sharing with anyone. I need my space' Louise said firmly. But then Zoe noticed a clipboard on one of the chairs and she picked it up. To read it.

'actually Louise. I don't think you'll be able to' Zoe told her reading the clip board. Before she began to read

**Tent Pairings**

'Zoe and Linda

Sam and Tom

Mac and Noel

Charlie and Tess

Louise and Dixie

Jeff and Fletch

Robyn and Jamie

Ash and Tamzin'

Zoe finished reading, she placed the clipboard down and noticed Louise had a face like thunder.

'There is no way I am sharing with her!' Louise said.

'Don't worry Louise. The feeling is mutual' Dixie spoke up.

'You're only sharing a tent. What's the worst that can happen?' Tom said.

Just as Zoe let out a scream as the coach arrived at the location of the festival.


	2. Chapter 2

The coach came to a halt and everyone got out apart from Zoe and Louise. Who were both refusing to move. 'What if I give you a piggy back?' Ash offered knowing that Zoe wouldn't move otherwise. 'That sounds alright I suppose' Zoe replied kicking off her shoes. Before climbing on Ash's back. Leaving Louise there on the bus steps.

'What if I swap with Dixie. She goes with Jeff?' Fletch offered knowing that nobody would get anywhere with Louise. 'Yes Fletch that's a great idea.' Dixie answered. She would rather share with Jeff then Louise. 'Right then that's sorted' Fletch smiled greatly.

'I'm going to kill Nick when we get back' Zoe said. Oh she was going to have words with Mr Jordan when they returned from the festival. Once the Louise and Dixie situation was sorted.

Everyone each got a tent. Linda was carrying hers and Zoe's. While Tamzin had hold of hers and Ash's. Tom carried his and Sam's while Tess took hold of hers and Charlie's and so on.

It took a bit longer for the security checks. Tom earned himself a few extra jabs with the sensor for being rather cheeky with the security guard. But they were all cleared to enter the camp site.

They were each given a wristband each and they were soon lead to they're part of the campsite. Now the next challenge was getting the tents up. Having done camping and learning how to make a camp fire in the army.

Sam's and Tom's tent was up in no time flat. They both watched as the other colleagues struggled to get they're tents up. Bit with a helping hand from them both. Everyone else soon had they're tents up. They soon left to fetch water.

'Young Love Eh' Zoe commented as she watched Sam and Tom head off into the distance carrying pots and pans for water.

'It'll end in tears, it always does' Ash said.

'I hope not. It'll be a nightmare to work with them both if they do' Zoe commented before she looked at Ash and he looked back at her. They held the gaze for a moment or two, before Ash found his voice.

'So you don't like mud, and Welles then?' he asked

'Didn't me refusing to get off the bus not give you a hint?' Zoe asked sarcastically

'Well it did, a bit. But I can bet you won't regret this weekend' he winked at her.

'And why would that be?' Zoe asked.

'You know Doctor Hanna' Ash smirked before winking at her and getting to his feet. And walking away, Linda took his now empty seat.

'So you and Ash then huh' Linda said.

'Don't know what you're on about' Zoe said trying not to smile

'Oh be serious Hanna. He clearly likes you, and you like him. He's single, so what's stopping you?' Linda tried to encourage her friend. Before Zoe got to her feet and walked over to her tent. Linda was making plans to get her friend and Ash together. Oh this was going to be a weekend nobody would forget.


	3. Chapter 3

'You took your time. Where did you get to. The other side of the country. You've been ages' Zoe said looking at Sam and Tom who appeared carrying pots and pans with water before she looked at they're appearances.

She noticed Tom had lipstick on his cheek and Sam's hair was a bit untidy. It was obvious what they had got up to. To keep this fic clean. But you get the idea

'Sorry, we got a bit carried away' Tom smirked. But he looked at Sam who was now blushing furiously.

'Sam it's not like we don't already know. You're not the first and probably won't be the last to do it in a public place' Zoe added while laughing.

'Well I don't know about you lot but I'm off to find myself a beer tent' Jamie announced a few of the gents nodded in agreement. Fletch, Jeff and Ash, along with Tom. All got they're feet at the mention of a beer.

And they headed away from the tents. They could hear the next act from the main arena. The gentleman all found a beer tent, and they each paid for a drink themselves.

The talk soon turned to they're female colleagues. Zoe was mentioned a few times as they tried to make Ash confess that he liked her. Which Ash was having none of it.

'Oh come on Ash. We all can see it! But you can't! We all know the hating each other is just a ruse. You both like each other' Fletch said grinning

'That's the most ridiculous thing I have heard' Ash commented. He knew Fletch was right but still.

'So who would you say was the best you ever had' Fletch said changing the conversation before he turned to Tom

'So come on, spill the dirt on you and Sam' Fletch said. Sensing he was getting no where with Ash.

'A man never kisses and tells' Tom replied knowing that Sam would probably kill him if he spoke about they're private lives to they're colleagues.

'Oh come on. You got to give us something better than that.' Fletch encouraged before adding. 'I bet she's a screamer' he added. Tom went quiet for a moment. Before nodding. The other gents laughed.

'Fletch don't you dare say anything to Sam. She'll leave me with no balls otherwise! And I would like to father children at some point so don't you dare say anything!' Tom told him.

'Sure, sure secrets safe with me' Fletch grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the tents, the girls were all gathered around, gossiping and talking about everything and they're colleagues. 'I have a idea. Let's prank call the guys' Robyn spoke out. The other girls nodding.

'Anyone good with accents, because they'll know its us' Sam said. Robyn attempted at an Irish accent. This kind of was alright. Louise did a good enough convincing American accent. But the best one by far was Zoe's impression of Australian accent so they went with that.

'So who we going to prank?' said Robyn.

'Tom? Ash? Jamie?' Fletch' said Dixie. Getting a look from Sam but she nodded.

'I don't mind if Tom' She said,

'Lets do Tom then' Zoe said. Oh this was going to be fun. She handed Sam her phone to enter Tom's number, once she had. Zoe braced herself to make the call. Taking a breath and placed the phone on speaker. And it rang.

Over in the beer tent, Tom felt his phone ringing. He looked at the caller, it came up a private number. But he answered it anyway

'Hello?' he answered it

'Hey baby, it's me, Natasha. Last night was fun!' Zoe said in her Australian accent

'Um I think you have the wrong number. I don't know a Natasha. I have a girlfriend' Tom said

Sam smiled at this mention and tried not to laugh

'Oh come on, sweetheart. Don't do this to me. You know you want to see me again' Zoe replied trying not to laugh.

'I'm going to hang up now.' Tom said.

'But you haven't even heard the best part' Zoe replied still in her Australian accent

'I don't know where you got this number from, but I am hanging up now' Tom replied.

'I'm standing outside your door, waiting for you' Zoe said

When there was no reply Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

'he hung up' she said

A rupture of laugher broke out around the girls. Even Sam joined in. oh if only they could see Tom's face.

But little were the women aware, the gents were planning they're own back.


	5. Chapter 5

The gents all hustled around each other, 'I know what we can do, to get one right over the girls' Jamie spoke. Before he mentioned his plan to the others one by one. 'Perfect' said Fletch, and so did Tom, Ash and Jeff.

'I saw a Tesco store when we arrived, not far from the campsite. So this is what we're going to need guys' Jamie explained. And soon enough all the lads nodded. And they all left the beer tent, this may have been a music festival but after this, this was going to turn in a prank war between the guys and the girls.

And they soon left the beer tent. And left the campsite having had they're hands stamped so they were allowed to re enter. They all headed down the pathway from the campsite and headed into the Tesco that wasn't too far away. Once arrived. Jamie picked up a basket.

And they were off, they all took different gangways but they soon all arrived back together at the tills. With they're supplies

'Oh we're so going to beat they're asses. They wont have a clue what we've got planned' said Fletch grinning, he couldn't wait for this prank to unfold, and nether could Tom. He knew that Sam was going to get one over on him. That's how they're relationship worked. Always playing pranks on each other.

'Right so step one. Two of us will go back to the tents to distract the girls. While the rest of us put the prank into action. Then we'll signal when all is ok. Then let the fun begin' Jamie said smiling.

'So who's the two' Tom spoke up. As like he already knew the answer.

'You and Fletch distract the girls. While me, Uncle Jeff and Ash get things ready, we'll signal when all set to go' Jamie explained. While Ash and Jeff nodded. 'lets get this show on the road' said Fletch as they headed back to the tent where all they're female colleagues were

'Ladies!' Fletch said as he walked over to the tent with Tom.

'You guy have been a long time' Zoe and Sam both said in unison.

'Well we've had a couple of beers and gent talk. Oh and Sam, Tom's been spilling the dirt on your relationsh-'Fletch began to say but stopped when Tom kicked him hard.

'Ow!' he whined rubbing his leg.

'Fletch what did I tell you' Tom told him.

Sam coughed 'what's he said Fletch'

'Nothing only that you're a –'Fletch started to speak before Tom kicked him again.

'Fletch I'm warning you' Tom nearly shouted.

'On second thoughts. Forget I said anything' Fletch said,

'What have you said to him Tom?' Sam asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

'I said nothing, seriously Sam it was nothing. Just a bit of gent talk' Tom tried to plead with his girlfriend. Before Fletch noticed Jamie's signal that the prank was about to unfold. But Sam walked off anyway, Tom turned to fletch

'Thanks a lot mate, really thanks a lot!' he scoffed. And before anyone said anything else a loud scream erupted from one of the tents.

'Who the hell thought its funny to place a dead rat in my tent!'

Nobody said a word.


	6. Chapter 6

_'What have you said to him Tom?' Sam asked a hint of annoyance in her voice._

_'I said nothing, seriously Sam it was nothing. Just a bit of gent talk' Tom tried to plead with his girlfriend. Before Fletch noticed Jamie's signal that the prank was about to unfold. But Sam walked off anyway, Tom turned to fletch_

_'Thanks a lot mate, really thanks a lot!' he scoffed. And before anyone said anything else a loud scream erupted from one of the tents._

_'Who the hell thought its funny to place a dead rat in my tent!'_

_Nobody said a word._

Zoe, Robyn, Fletch, Tess, Jamie, Jeff and Dixie were all hustled around a table. It had been two hours since the massive argument between Sam and Tom. Tom had insisted it was just a joke but Sam hadn't seen it that way,

the rest of the ED were already treading on eggshells because Sam wasn't happy with Tom about what he's supposed to have said to Fletch so that didn't help matters.

'We're supposed to be enjoying this weekend' said Robyn. Jamie had to agree.

'Well if you lads hadn't done that prank then we wouldn't have two colleagues and friends acting like two adolescents' Zoe said looking at Jamie and Fletch, along with Jeff and Ash.

'Don't blame us. How were we supposed to know that our prank would turn into an episode of Jeremy Kyle. It was supposed to be a laugh' Fletch added.

'Yeah well your 'prank' has caused the rest of us to walk on eggshells' Zoe told them.

'So what are we going to do with the two adolescents' Dixie said using Zoe's words.

'I don't know. Lets put they're relationship to the test' Jamie offered.

'No. if you're thinking of causing more trouble between them. Then count me out!' Zoe told him. Robyn had the same opinion.

'Lets just enjoy the weekend guys?. Let Sam and Tom sort it out on they're own' Ash spoke up getting to his feet. Zoe got up to join him. As she did so Linda Smirked at Zoe.

'Oh behave you' Zoe told her as she followed Ash away from the table that everyone was hustled around

'So Doctor Ashford. When you said I wouldn't regret this weekend. What exactly did you mean by that?' Zoe asked. Ash swallowed hard. Before finding his voice.

'what would you say, to a date' he offered.

'Your asking me out?' Zoe nearly choked.

'Well I may have had a bit to drink. But yes I do believe I am. So shall we?' Ash asked

'Okay I shall' Zoe replied smiling. Linda was about to come out to join Zoe, when she stopped in her tracks. And could swear she could see a kiss being shared between Zoe and Ash.. Maybe she wouldn't have to play match maker after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe and Ash broke apart when they heard someone wolf whistle behind them. They looked at each other and smirked before turning and seeing Fletch and Linda looking at them. 'So something you want to tell us?' Linda asked as she looked at her friend who was now a deeper shade of red.

'We've only just got together' Zoe told them knowing that Fletch probably wouldn't believe her. 'As if! You've just spent the last five minutes snogging each others faces off!' he said.

'Ash tell him' Zoe told him. 'Zoe's right, we have only been together five minutes' Ash said. Fletch seemed to believe this. 'Well anyway, you guys took your time.' He said and Zoe was pretty sure everyone else would have the same opinion once they became aware

'Somebody should tell Louise though, because she likes Ash' Linda said. Zoe groaned at this information, Ash would have to tell her. That it wasn't going to happen because he was with Zoe. She turned to look at Ash. Who nodded. Before Fletch, Linda, Zoe and Ash all headed back to the tents where they could hear. Sam and Tom arguing once more.

'That's not the point Tom!' they heard Sam shout.

'It was a joke! You know you're meant to laugh at them! Or don't you know what humour is?' they heard Tom shout back.

'I do know what humour is, but I didn't find it very funny! You put a dead rat in my tent for a joke! You ask anyone if they would find that funny!' Sam shouted

'You're being ridiculous, you know that!' they heard Tom shout and with that Sam stormed past Zoe, Ash, Fletch and Linda, who was obviously upset. When Sam was gone from sight they soon saw Tom.

'Tom, what have you said now?' Zoe asked.

'I've said nothing. It's her. She's being ridiculous!' Tom snapped angrily.

'She has a point though. I wouldn't find it funny if someone put a dead rat in my tent' Linda added.

'It was supposed to be a joke. Fletch back me up here' Tom said looking at Fletch.

'No way mate I've already caused a lot of hot water between you and Sam. I'm staying well out of it' Fletch said.

Before walking away in the same direction that Sam had gone. It took Fletch a good half an hour before he found Sam. Alone. Crying.

'Go away Fletch' Sam told him as she wiped her eyes from the remainder of tears.

'You and I both know that I'm not going to leave you in this state' Fletch said as he sat down beside her.

'I don't know what's got into us lately. We're constantly arguing' Sam told him.

'Arguing is healthy in a relationship. Every relationship needs a bit of arguing' Fletch told her as he looked at Sam.

'Everything was fine before we got here, and now we're constantly at each others throats' Sam said.

'I don't think a joke would cause such an argument. Is there something else going on between you guys?' Fletch asked. Sam looked at him. He looked concerned for his colleague and friend.

'I found texts on his phone. From another woman' Sam admitted. She hated to admit that she was that insecure. She felt the need to check his phone when he was asleep.

'And what did these texts say?' Fletch asked.

'He said she's just a friend. But what friend leaves more than one kiss at the end of a text? It's not like I do it with my male friends. I don't think he would cheat, but with us arguing. I'm not so sure anymore' Sam admitted

'I'm pretty sure these texts are innocent. If he had cheated. I don't think he'd said he sees himself settling down with you, and having children with you' Fletch told her.

Sam looked at him a bit shocked. Surely she had misheard Fletch. Tom Kent the amazingly handsome, womanizer wanted to settle down with her. No surely not.

'Did I just hear you right? Tom said he wanted to settle down with me?' Sam asked.

'Yeah he did. He loves you Sam. And that's what he said earlier. When we all went for a drink. And that's why he kicked me' Fletch explained. Sam sighed a sigh of relief Tom did love her after all.

'Great. Now I've gone and accused him of all sorts. He must hate me' Sam admitted.

'I don't think he could hate you. Go on, go back and apologise. I think he'll apologise for the prank' Fletch told her.

'Thanks Fletch' Sam said with a smile.

'Anytime' Fletch replied as he gave her a hug before pulling away.

'Go on, go. He's expecting you' Fletch told her, he watched as Sam walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N the 'God's moving bedroom around' is something I always tell myself whenever I hear a clap of thunder! Because partly I'm slightly scared of it. So that's the reason it's in this story, anyway thanks for the reviews and follows. I always love reading your feedback! M x_**

Sam made her way back over to the campsite. She could hear her fellow colleagues having a giggle and a gossip among themselves. 'Have you seen Tom?' Sam asked as she made her way back over to the tents. 'You've just missed him. He's been gone about five minutes' Zoe said. 'Did he say where he was going?' Sam asked. 'No, just that he was going for a walk.' Zoe told her.

'Thanks' Sam sighed to herself. Tom could be anywhere. And she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to speak to her. After all she had accused him of being unfaithful.

Before there was a rumble of thunder. Great. Just great. Not only did she want to speak to Tom. But she had to deal with thunder. And Sam Nicholls was not fond of thunder.

'Its just god moving his bedroom around, its just god moving his bedroom around' Sam kept muttering to herself. As she carried on walking and there was another clap of thunder, this time a shiver shot down her spine. Before without thinking, she ran back to the campsite.

And straight into hers and Tom's tent. Unzipping her sleeping bag, she clambered in. and pulled the zip up far enough it covered her head. Zoe noticing this got up from her chair and went over to the tent. She poked her head inside and could see Sam in her sleeping bag.

'Not one for thunder eh?' Zoe asked. Sam emerged from her sleeping bag just as another clap of thunder broke lose and Sam duck back into the comforts of her sleeping bag, wanting to block the loud noise out.

'Sam, thunder wont hurt you, it's the lightening you should be worried about' Zoe told her.

'I know that' Sam snapped irritated as another thunder clap took hold and she let out a scream.

'Fletch, Ash are going out to look for him now' Zoe told Sam who nodded.

'I need Tom!' she cried out. Tom was the only one who could calm her in a thunderstorm. The trouble was Tom was laid a good few yards away on the field unconscious after being struck by lightening.


	9. Chapter 9

'Tom, if you can hear me squeeze my hand mate' Fletch asked. He looked up from Tom to see Ash looking at him. 'Fletch think about what you are doing, you're under the influence of alcohol, you're not supposed to treat patients!' Ash told him. 'Ash you've been drinking as well. We can't not do anything, he could die! And do you really want to spend the rest of working alongside Sam knowing that if you had done something, Tom would still be here? Well I'm sorry I cannot live with that so ether you help or I'll do it myself' Fletch told Ash.

Fletch had a point. They couldn't not do anything Tom could die he was a colleague, Ash may not know him all that well but at Holby City ED they took care of each other.

They were a team and if one member falls. The team is there to pick them up and put them back together. 'We don't know how long he's been unconscious for. And we don't know if the lightening was a direct hit' Ash said. Looking around for clues. Beside Tom laid what appeared to be iphone scattered on the floor. Ash went to pick it up but a puff of smoke from it made him back off. So Tom was struck by a lightening bolt to his phone.

This gave a clue to what injuries Tom may have sustained. 'He's looking at least a brain injury' Ash said to Fletch, the thunder seemed to have died off. 'I'm going to ring for assistance' Ash told Fletch.

Who nodded. 'Its best you don't tell Sam' Fletch told him. Ash nodded. He scanned his contacts, and he stopped at Zoe placing it to his ear. It must've rang a second before Zoe's voice came through the other end

'Have you found Tom?' came Zoe's voice.

'Zoe. There's been an accident...' Ash began to speak.

'What kind of accident!' Ash could hear Sam saying in the background. Shoot. Sam was there.

'Zoe can you leave Sam alone for a few minutes' Ash asked. He could hear Zoe trying to reassure Sam for a few minutes before he couldn't hear Sam in the background anymore.

'What's happened to Tom?' Zoe asked.

'We think, he's been struck by lighting' Ash said.

'Shit!' was all Zoe could say.

'Me and Fletch need a helping hand, so can you send Jeff and Dixie up to us' Ash asked.

'Ash think about what you're doing, you and Fletch have both been drinking.' Zoe told him.

'So have Jeff and Dixie. We can't not do anything Zoe. He's a colleague. He's your friend's partner' Ash told her.

'Ok forget I said that, but this is a one thing time only. This is an exception' Zoe told him.

'Just send Dixie and Jeff will you' Ash asked.

'Okay okay' Zoe told him 'I'll send them now' she added hanging up.

'Trouble in paradise already?' Fletch joked.

'Shut it Fletch. Now isn't the time for jokes' Ash told him.

'Right yes. Tom is our priority' Fletch said.

Meanwhile over at the campsite Zoe approached Jeff and Dixie 'come here a minute guys' Zoe told them, and Jeff and Dixie approached her.

'There's no easy way to say this. But there's been an accident involving Tom' Zoe spoke quietly knowing that Sam wasn't too far away..

'What's happened to him' Jeff asked.

'Ash and Fletch seem to think he's been struck by lighting, they need some assistance so I'm sending you both' Zoe told them. Dixie and Jeff nodded.

'Will somebody please just tell me what's happened to Tom!' Sam very much shouted. Zoe sighed she knew she couldn't put this off any longer.

'Sam I want you to listen to me. There's been an accident. Tom's been struck by lighting…' Zoe said. Sam took this news in before everything went black around her and she passed out. Jeff catching her as she fell.


End file.
